Ryuchan and the big bad baddies
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: Gift fict for Kolie, because she deserves it. Kumagorou is kidnapped, shock! What will Ryuichi do? Who would dare kidnap poor Kumagorou? Will the aurthoress ever make sence. FIND OUT NOW! READREADREAD!


Ok heres me with another fict and not updateing an old one, im evil i know. n..n Anyway this fict is inspired by Kolie! Who gave me the ide for this fict. The title, plot and word sparklglitzering all result from an AIM convo.

This is a gift for Kolie for many reasons. Not only is she an awsome author, she's also my awsome beta, and dosen't complain about my terrible spelling and grammer. She's also a great friend and i love her so mugh (huggle).

Kolie i know you've been feeling a bit down lately, so i hope this silly fict will put a smile on your face.

**Ryu-chan and the big bad baddies**

It was a normal day in the world of Ryuichi Sakuma. So far today he had glompped 10 random people, annoyed Noriko so much she had kicked him out of the house and had spent a whole hour with Tohma playing snakes and ladders. Yes all in a days work for Ryuichi. Oh and of course he had recorded a song. Right now Ryuichi was sitting on the floor throwing Kumagorou up in the air and catching him repeatedly.

"Weeee, Kuma-cahn can fly. Dose Kuma-chan like flying? Wait...Kuma-chan isn't air sick it he!" Ryuichi asked worriedly as he hugged the pink bunny close to him.

"Poor Kuma-cahn. Ryu-chan is sorry, yes he is." Ryuichi said as he hugged the bunny tightly.

"i know, lets go find Shu-chan, that will cheer Kumagorou up, ne?" Ryuichi jumped to his feet and began to skip through the hallways, humming a Nittle Grasper song to himself. He knew Shuichi was here somewhere. After all they recorded in the same building under the same label.

Ryuichi opened each door and pocked his head around each one looking for Shuichi. In the first room he saw a band practising, they sounded ok but now as good as him or Shu-chan, they just weren't shinny enough. The next room held a band in the recording booth. The room after that was a supply closet. The room after that was an office where two people were making strange noises that frightened Kumagurou so Ryuichi left quickly.

luckily for Ryuichi and the rest of the inhabitants of the building Ryuichi found Shuichi and his band in the next room. Shuichi was glaring at a notebook, pen in hand. Hiro was tuning his guitar and Suguru was playing on his keyboard.

"SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi shouted as he ran into the room and hugged the pink haired boy.

"RYU-CHAN!" Shuichi shouted dropping his notebook and pen and hugging Ryuichi back.

"Shu-chan, Kumagorou wanted to come see you," he said as he held the rabbit in front of Shuichi, "Kumagorou as feeling sick earlier."

Shuichi looked shocked and instantly began to fuss over the rabbit.

"Poor Kumagorou! Dose he want anything, a lie down? A drink? Something to eat!" Shuichi shouted as he ran around the room gathering things that he though might help the rabbit. So far he had collected a half finished mug of coffee, a few guitar strings, Suguru's jacket, a stand for music sheets, Sakano's glasses and K's gun. And also an angry K who was running after the pink whirlwind known as Shuichi.

"No its ok, Kumagorou just needs Shu-chan to come play with him,come on!" he shouted as he garbed Shuichi hand and dragged him out of the room. Making Shuichi drop everything. K instantly pounced onto his gun and hugged it. Sakano retrieved his glasses, Suguru grabbed his jacket and Hiro untangled the guitar strings from the mess.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So Ryuichi dragged Shuichi to his office and the two vocalist began to play many board games, snakes and ladders, twister and mouse trap to name a few.

"So how's things going with Yuki, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi instantly went into Chibi-with-heart-eyes mode.

"Yuki-kun is being so sweet lately. He only threatened to throw me out twice this month!"

"Wow Shu-chan, Yukis getting much sweeter ne?"

Shuichi nodded violently, his head looked like it was about to fall off. Then the door opened and an angry blond walked in.

"Iv'e been looking for you," he said dangerously as he laid eyes on Shuichi.

"Yuki!" Shuichi tackled his lover and hugged him tightly.

"You came to pick me up, that so sweet. Thank you Yuki!"

"Stop yelling and just go to the car," Yuki complained, but Ryuichi saw the small smile there as he looked at Shuichi even if no one else did. Known Yuki he probably didn't even know he was smiling. Ryuichi shook his head and smiled.

"Ne Kumagorou, isn't Shuichi lucky to have someone who loves him so much." The pink rabbit nodded his head, ears flapping wildly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryuichi had curled up on the sofa to have a nap. Playing all those games had tired him out greatly. So he was curled up on the couch in his little office, hugging Kumagorou tightly. It was then the 'Big Bad Baddies' of this story showed up. The Big Bad Baddie slowly sneaked into the room and shaw Ryuichi sleeping. The Big Bad Baddie then saw Kuamagorou, and did the most terrible thing. He took Kumagorou. While Ryuichi slept soundly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"KUMAGOROU!" the resulting yell from a waking Ryuichi shook the building and everyone in it.

"What is it?"

"Whats wrong?"

Noriko and Tohma burst into the room, panic stricken. Ryuichi was sitting on the couch, bawling his eyes out.

"KUMAGOROU HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! SOME ONE TOOK HIM!" the distraught vocalist yelled still crying.

"There there Ryu-chan," Noriko said soothingly, rubbing circles on the vocalist back and hugging him with her other hand. Ryuichi buried his head into her shoulder and continued to cry. Tohma sat on Ryuichi other side.

"Come on Ryu-chan, crying like this won't help us find Kumagorou."

Hours later, after many sugary snacks, soft drinks and coffee Ryuichi had calmed down enough to talk normal. He took a deep breath and his features set into a look of anger.

"We will find Kumagorou!" he stood up and began to pace the room. Tohma had long ago fallen asleep and Noriko was currently knitting a jumped for her daughter (which would probably end up on one of her dolls but it was the thought that counted).

"First we're going to need all the help we can get." Ryuichi said to himself, "I know, K-san has always been able to find Kuma-chan for me." Ryuichi ran out of the room seemingly forgetting about Noriko and Tohma, not that they minded, they were just glad Ryuichi had stopped crying.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"K!K!K!K!K!K!K!K!" Ryuichi shouted as he ran into Bad Lucks recording room, slamming the door so hard if fell of his hinges. He barrelled into the room and ran straight into Sakano sending them both crashing into the floor.

K just raised an eyebrow at this and waited for Ryuichi to untangle himself from Sakano (who was apologising while trying to clean up the spilled coffee at the same time) and tell him what was wrong.

"K Kumagorou has been kidnapped!" he said, going into big-teary-eyed-cute-chibi-mode. K just smirked.

"No big deal," he said, whipping out a small black object out of his pocked and switching it on. A map appeared along with a blinking red dot. Ryuichi steered at the dot. It was in the shape of a rabbits head.

"KUMAGOROU! Where is he, where where where?" Ryuichi asked, jumping around excitedly. K studied the map for a moment.

"Not far from here actually. Come on, i'll drive!" Ryuichi nodded and followed K excitedly. He knew K would help him find his beloved Kumagorou.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The car ride didn't bother Ryuichi. He was probably the only one who could sit in a car while K was riving and not start praying for his life. He began to jump around in his seat. Biting his lip.

"What if their doing something bad to kumagorou? What if he's hurt?" tears began to form in his big eyes again.

"KUMAGOROU!" he wailed, desolving into a fresh wave of tears, causing K to try and comfort him and almost run into a truck.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They finally arrived at the place where the blinking dot was. K nodded and stood next to the car while Ryuichi ran up to the house. He tested the door and found it unlocked. He smiled and walked straight in. Not bothering to be quiet or anything. He searched the house, looking for Kumagorou.

He finally found the rabbit sitting on the sofa in the living room. He squealed and ran up to Kumagorou, hugging him tightly.

"Kumagorou are you ok? Ryuichi was so worried he was. Did they hurt you? Is Kumagorou ok, ne ne?"

He stared at Kumagorou for a moment before smiling.

"Let's go now ok." he walked to the door but found someone standing there in the shadows.

"Don't leave yet Ryuichi," is said. Ryuichi backed away slowly.

"Did you kidnap Kumagorou?"

The big bad baddie who kidnapped the poor innocent rabbit nodded.

"It was the only way i could make you come here."

"BAD!" Ryuichi shouted, pointing at him. "KUMAGOROU BEAM!" he shouted throwing the rabbit at the person. Kumagorou hit the baddie but nothing happened. Ryuichi blinked. Kumagorous attack wasn't working! Ryuichi ran up to pick Kumagorou up and ran away from the person as much as he could.

The big bad baddie stood in the door way, hidden by the shadows looking rather shocked. Or he would if you could see his face.

"Kumagorou what are we going to do?" Ryuichi whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Huh? What's that," he said as he lifted Kumagorou closer to his ear. He nodded occasionally, as if the rabbit was talking to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Ok." he hugged Kumagorou again before steering at the baddie.

"FOR YOUR EVIL ACTIONS I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" (Ryuichi had been reading Tokyo Mew Mew).

"SPARKLGLITZERING KUMAGOROU ATTACK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing Kumagorou at the baddie. The baddies body exploded into tones of glitter and other sparkly stuff (well to Ryuichi he did, the big bad baddied was just lying unconscious on the floor). Ryuichi ran over and began to dance with Kumagorou in the glitter (in other words he began to dance all over the big bad baddies body).

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

K stood in the corridor, throwing a rock up into the air and catching it repeatedly. He smiled. The rock he had thrown was dead on target and had hit the person right in the back of the head.

He knew who that person had been too. Tatsuha, the overly obsessed fan. He shook his head. He almost felt sorry for the fool and Ryuichi dances over his unconscious body, almost.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There's a moral to this story, that Tatsuha might learn once he recovers from the multiple bruises. And that is, If you ever want to get Ryuichi attention, never ever ever involve Kumagorou.

ooooooooooooooooo

And thu ends the insanity. Kolie i hope you liked it, thanks for inspireing me to write it n.n

Readers, hope this fict gave you a giggle, heck i hope you understood it Oo it is rather wierd i know.

Anyway, review if you know whats good for you. Ryuichi knows were you live!


End file.
